


[podfic] Fond of Pants

by reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Ingardo demon was just about to start gnawing on the stranger's ankles when Zatanna crashed through the brush and cast her spell, sendng it back to the dimension from which it came."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fond of Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fond of Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223987) by Liviapenn. 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** crossover, crack  
****

**Length:**  00:08:15  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(BtVS_DCU\)%20_Fond%20of%20Pants_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
